New Soldier
by pinkcat4569
Summary: The ARC had a new soldier.  She's experienced, deadly but sweet, and model-like gorgeous.  Becker was always worried about new soldiers disrupting established relationships.  Jess, however, was unprepared.
1. Chapter 1

New Soldier

by Pinkcat4569

Rating: T

Spoilers: Not really

Description: The ARC had a new soldier. She's experienced, deadly but sweet, and model-like gorgeous. Becker was always worried about new soldiers disrupting established relationships. Jess, however, was unprepared.

Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval or the characters, and write completely for fun.

Author's Note: Before fine-tuning, this baby is over 10,000 words long. Read at your own risk.

New Soldier, Chapter One

Becker was always worried when a new soldier joined. This was a transfer, so he wasn't specifically worried about their safety, but about the established rhythm between he and his soldiers. Anyone new, no matter how good, was a disruption.

"So, anything jump out at you?" asked Jess.

"What do you mean?" asked Becker, reading.

"The CV, does anything impress or worry you?"

"No, It's pretty standard."

Jess scoffed. "Standard, he says. Sargent Nicole Bilson was top of her class at Sandhurst, made Sargent in just under a year, certified on nearly as many arms as you, trained in judo, and still manages to look like a super-model. I'm impressed."

Becker smirked. "Sounds like you want to ask her out."

"Ha, ha. I'm just happy to have another kick-but woman around to even up the numbers."

"It doesn't matter to me if a soldier is male or female, as long as the job gets done."

She bit her lip, and looked around the room nervously.

"What is it, Jess? You're doing your 'I want to say something, but don't know how' dance."

"I am not. I don't have one of those. Stop smirking! Fine, I just hope she isn't a distraction to you, er, anyone." Jess sighed. "She's very, very pretty."

Becker looked quickly to the CV. He didn't want to seem too interested in Jess' suggestion.

"We'll be fine. We've had attractive soldiers before."

She smiled, uneasily. "Of course. It's just that you'll be working together, and well, you're kind of easy to crush...on."

Becker felt the smile break out on his face. "It'll be fine. We're all professionals," he said trying to keep his tone distracted and disinterested. It was hard feigning disinterest when Jess was around.

"Right, of course," she said, turning back to the ADD.

Becker looked up at her retreating form, and silently chuckled.

A few minutes passed and Becker heard Jess call his name.

He looked up to see Jess standing with a tall, 6 foot, blond woman. Her long hair was tied back in a ponytail against her neck and back. She was very fit, and the uniform showed it off nicely. Her cool blue eyes were streaked with gray . She was gorgeous.

Becker greeted her as if he had not noticed. "Bilson?"

"Yes, sir," she said, clicking her heels and saluting.

Becker returned the salute and said, "At ease."

"You've been briefed on the uniqueness of this post?"

"Yes sir."

"And what are your thoughts?"

"Sir?"

Becker smiled. "I know what you were told, Sargent, I want your honest reaction."

Bilson grimaced. "Very well. In all honesty, sir. It sounds like rubbish. I mean no disrespect, but it is hard to believe."

Jess grinned, so did Becker. "Good, then your not stupid or a butt-kisser. Jess, have you got the lieutenant fixed up?"

"Yep, she's got her bracelet, and computer access codes."

"Good. Bilson, with me. See you later, Jess."

"See you later. Welcome to the ARC, Sargent."

"Thank you," she said, returning Jess' pleasant smile. She looked around as Becker led her out, wondering what she'd been let in to.

Lieutenant Vale, the young easy-going, gorgeous third in command was given the task of showing Bilson around.

"Here's the armory, let's go say hi to Carly, that's Sargent Carlson, he watches over the guns, keeps them ready to use, and other boring things."

Carly was polishing gun shotgun.

"Sargent Carlson, say hello to Sargent Bilson."

Carly put the gun down, and stood up, shaking her hand. "Nice to meet you, ma'am."

"You too, Sargent. I look forward to working with you."

"Me too, though I don't go out into the field much. Still, I'll be here, making sure your guns work for you when you need them."

"I'd appreciate that," said Bilson with a grin.

"Carly's the best. We use different guns, but Carly keeps the traditional ones running."

"It would break the Captain's heart to see these babies rusted and abandoned."

Bilson nodded. "It would be a shame. I've always thought gunsmiths were just another type of artists. Sometimes their genius is taken for granted."

Carlson smiled. "I like you."

They walked into the canteen during off hours, but it was pretty packed.

Vale sniffed the air. "Oh, man," he chuckled. "Bernie's baking his peach scones. Now we have to stay long enough to get some. Becker's gonna have to understand."

Bilson met a man in his fifties, with a huge smile, and twinkling eyes. He was introduced as Chef Bernie Rice, and his large stomach testified that he loved food.

Bernie smiled at the new sergeant, "Let me know if I can do anything to make you feel more welcome."

"This scone will do. It's delicious," said Bilson

"Bernie's awesome, and not only with cooking."

"That's kind of you Lieutenant."

"It's sad, Bernie, but we can't stay here all day eating," said Vale.

"Yes, very sad," said Bernie. "I hope to see you soon, Sargent."

"Thank you. If you cook everything as good as these, I'll be back frequently."

Bernie smiled.

Vale and Bilson continued their tour. "This brings us to the women's locker room. I'd show you inside, but I've been banned.

Bilson laughed. "You're not laughing. You're serious?"

Bilson grinned. "Oh yeah, but it was worth it."

A petite young woman came down the hall. Soon Bilson recognized her as Jess, the computer expert.

"Hi Vale, Sargent. How is your first day going?"

"It's going well, thank you."

Vale smiled. "That's because she hasn't started training yet. Captain Becker's training takes a bit of getting used to."

Jess frowned. "Don't scare her." Then she turned to Bilson, and said, " Becker is the best leader and soldier you'll ever meet. We both," and she gestured to herself and Vale, "owe our lives to him. He is fair, kind, capable, and brilliant."

Jess realized they were both staring at her. She went pale. Why did she have to blurt things out?

Vale smiled. "In case you hadn't guessed, Miss Parker is quite fond of the Captain."

Jess blushed. "You're in good hands, Sargent Bilson. That's all I wanted to say."

Bilson smiled. "Thank you. I appreciate it. I've heard about his discipline and his expectations. I've heard he's tough."

Vale smirked, and Jess glared at him.

"It wasn't me, Jess. Promise."

Jess smiled and shook her head. "Come on, Sargent, let me get you a locker." She looked at Vale.

"Stay," she ordered, and the women went inside.

Jess gave Bilson an empty locker. "Let me know if I can help in anyway."

"That's kind of you. Thanks."

Jess smiled and went to her own locker. Bilson didn't mean to peak, but she couldn't help noticing the shoe rack inside Jess' locker filled with designer shoes.

"I'm glad I'm not the only shoe fanatic," said Bilson. "I can't help it. I love shoes."

Jess smiled. "Me too. I take a lot of ribbing for these heels. I just don't understand the fuss. New shoes are like..."

"A nice warm bath with new bath gel."

"Oh my gosh! Yes! Exactly!" cried Jess.

Bilson giggled, and Jess invited her over to her locker to look at the shoes.

"You have some nice ones here. I'm jealous," she said.

"I pay for them, and I don't just mean money. Everyday Becker makes some comment about my 'ridiculous' heels."

Bilson smiled. "What's he like?"

Jess blushed. "He's, well, I'm not a soldier, so maybe he's different with me. He's a tease, but he is sweet. He's deadly. I've seen him kill with his bare hands. I've also seen him be incredibly gentle." Jess paused for a minute. "I like him, but I guess that's obvious. We're just friends, though."

Bilson laughed. "Yeah, I got that before."

Jess blushed again. "Well, I have loads to do. I hope I see you again, soon, Sargent."

"Yeah, me too. Oh, you can call me Nicole, if you like."

"Thank you. Please call me Jess. See you later, Nicole."

"Bye, Jess."

Bilson laid on the mat, gasping. He had her pinned by his knee, his hands against her throat. She was at his mercy, so she gave up, and went limp.

Becker smiled. "It was a good try, Bilson, better than most."

She felt him relax his hold, ever so slightly. It was enough. She grabbed what air she could in three seconds, and then she back kicked him as hard as she could.

Becker yelled, and tumbled back, and Bilson pounced on him, delivering a blow to his neck. She had him.

"Do you yield?"

Becker laughed. "Yeah. I correct myself. Excellent try, Sargent. Excellent."

She smiled and offered her hand. To her surprise, he took it. She helped him up.

Bilson saw smirks on the rest of the soldiers' faces. She didn't know how the captain would take this.

"Well, go on," he said turning to the men. "I know you want to, so go on."

"Whoo-hoo! That was fantastic!"'

"Captain's never lost hand-to-hand. Wow!"

"We're keeping her right?"

Bilson smiled, and Becker chuckled.

"I think that's enough," said Becker. "And we don't keep people, Lieutenant Vale."

Vale smirked. "Just a suggestion, Capt."

"OK, entertainment's done. To your posts everyone," said Becker. "Bilson, let me introduce you to an EMD."

Bilson nodded and followed him.

"Ten pounds says he accidentally shoots her," said Vale.

Flowers laughed. "No way. Of course, he's accidentally going to shoot her. You saw her take him down."

In the armory, Carly happily lectured about the EMD.

"Not my favorite, of course. There's something primal about the blast of a gun and the smell of gunpowder. These EMDs, are of course efficient and more humane, but give me a double aught shotgun any day."

Becker smiled.

Bilson took the small EMD and fired it.

"These really work?"

"Yeah. Trust me, there unlike any taser you've ever seen," said Becker, "and to prove that there are no hard feelings over you beating me in hand to hand, I'm not even going to shoot you with one."

"Wait. She beat you in hand to hand combat, seriously?" asked Carlson. He turned to Bilson. "May I shake your hand?"

Bilson giggled. "It wasn't a big deal."

Carlson scoffed, then looked at Becker. "I have...gun stuff to do. Excuse me."

"Alright, Bilson, think you're ready to go to work?"

"Yes sir."

"The menagerie has a new arrival coming in. Let's break you in on an unloading, shall we?"

End of first chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Becker handed Bilson a comm. She, Vale and Becker met up with the team outside loading bay.

"I'd like you all to meet Sargent Bilson. This is Matt Anderson, he's team leader. Follow his orders. Emily Merchant is a good shot, but she won't follow orders. This is Abby Maitland an animal expert. Listen to her when it comes to the creatures, and finally, Connor Temple. He's a genius except when he does something stupid. Watch out for him. Got it?"

Bilson nodded. "Got it, sir."

She noticed the smirks and dirty looks the team gave Becker, and how Becker smirked. Jess was right, he was a tease.

"OK, we're transferring a parasaurolophus," said Matt. "It's an herbivore, so it shouldn't be aggressive. We need to get it into from the truck to the enclosure. Watch its tail, feet, and in general, anything that can crush you. Any questions, Sargent?"

"No sir."

"Let's go."

Bilson wasn't sure what to make of the enormous crate-like enclosure or the roaring coming from it. She watched as the crate was opened, and Becker fired over the creature.

Then the creature roared out.

"Careful! Watch its side!"

"It's swinging around! Vale, watch the tail!"

"Becker, shoot behind it, make it turn the other way!" yelled Matt.

Becker shot, and the dinosaur moved toward the enclosure.

"Keep firing above it, until it's inside."

The dinosaur approached the entrance, but panicked at the sight.

"Careful!" yelled Jess' voice in Bilson's ear, "It's going to buck.

She was right, it screamed and roared, and spun sideways, falling over.

Becker was nearly hit, but Bilson pulled him clear at the last moment.

Matt, Abby, Vale and Connor pushed the dinosaur back, and with nowhere to go, it went into the enclosure.

"Are you alright?" asked Bilson.

Becker smiled. "That was good work Bilson. Thank you."

"Welcome to the ARC," said Matt.

Later that day Bilson went on her first anomaly call. She had no idea what to expect.

They pulled up to a library.

"Police have cordoned off the area. I can see the creatures, there are six spread out over the three floors of the building. Two of them are perched high on shelves. They can really climb. They're about 4 feet long, and look kind of like big cats," said Jess. "I'm sending a video feed to your mobiles. Connor can you identify?"

"Yeah. They're hoplophoneus, which means armed murderer," said Connor. " Jess is right about the climbing. Scientists think they'd wait in trees, then pounce on their prey, using their teeth to kill. They aren't huge, but they're powerful and quick on those stubby legs. Watch yourselves, guys."

"Vale, go with Connor. Bilson, you're with me," said Becker.

Matt, Abby and Emily took the first floor, Vale and Connor the second floor, and Becker and Bilson had the third floor.

Jess kept them apprised of the creature's locations. The anomaly was on the first floor, and Emily locked it. The first two creatures were asleep, Matt hitting them with the EMDs before they woke up. A third creature was in the lift. It was a little tense.

"Where is it?"

"It went into the lift," said Jess. "It must still be in there."

They waited til the lift opened. The creature was alarmed at being caged, and when the doors opened it leaped toward Abby. She shot it but it was so quick that it landed on her.

"This thing is heavy," said Abby. "I'm glad it only weighs 100 pounds."

Connor and Vale had the easy floor, only one creature, but it turned out to be more elusive than the ones of the first floor.

"I see it," whispered Connor. "It's lounging on the carpet in the kid's room."

"Careful, if it sees you, and it will pounce," cautioned Vale.

"Yeah, where are you?" asked Connor.

Vale answered. "Coming up on the children's room from a back hallway. I see you."

"Yeah, you too. The cat's between us."

"Yeah, I'll try to shoot it," said Vale. "If I miss, it will probably make a move my way. Hit it from behind."

"Are you sure, Vale? Those teeth are sharp. It only needs a second to rip ya."

"I'm sure, Connor. Ready?"

"Ready."

Vale opened fire, and as expected the 'cat,' lunged but Connor was ready. He shot the cat, Vale jumped out of the way, and the creature was brought down with no harm to either human.

"Good shot, Connor.

Up on floor three, Becker and Bilson had seen no sign of hoplophoneus.

"Jess, can you help us out?"

"I had a visual, but it's gone. It was against the windows. They're incredibly fast."

"Yeah. We see a lot of books, overturned lamps but no creature. Bilson, take the other side."

They carefully checked on tables, under tables, in shelves, and on top of them. Bilson was about to go back toward Becker's position, when she heard a growl above her head.

"I have visual," she whispered.

Becker cautiously moved toward her, as he did, books fell off a shelf on the other side of the room. Becker looked up.

"I see the other one."

It was further away then the one above Bilson, but this second one was more agitated. It moved toward Becker, knocking books from the shelf.

The movement of the second creature, agitated the one by Bilson.

At once, they both attacked. The second one leapt at Becker, but he shot it mid-leap, causing it to fall.

The other one leaped onto Bilson. She screamed. Becker rushed over, shot the creature, and pulled its unconscious form off her.

"You alright?"

"Yes sir," she said. She noticed a twitch behind Becker. "Sir!" she yelled and shot the creature before it tried another jump.

Becker smiled. "Good work."

"You saved me, sir. I had to return the favor."

Jess was relieved that there were no casualties. Becker, and the rest, were coming home safe and sound. She heard the lift, and laughing. Vale and Abby, Emily, Connor, and Matt were all together laughing about something Vale had said. Becker and Bilson lingered behind, deep in conversation. It wasn't until Bilson laughed, then touched Becker's arm that Jess got a bad feeling in her stomach. They laughed and talked, neither one noticing anyone else.

Becker hadn't even said hello. He was so focused on Bilson. Even after returning the black boxes, he said nothing to her, but walked out with Bilson.

Jess told herself she was being silly, and turned to say something to him, when he did the unthinkable. He put a hand on Bilson's back, just as he did with Jess. She was heart-broken. In one day he had gotten so close to Bilson, as close, perhaps as he was to Jess in over a year.

Jess turned back to the ADD. Silently she finished her job and went home.

She hoped the morning would be different.

"Hey, Jess," called Becker.

She smiled. It was going to be a good day.

"Hi, Becker. How are you?"

"Stuffed. Bilson and I went out for coffee this morning and I ate too much."

Her face fell, her stomach flipped, and her heart broke. "You did?" she said sadly. They'd never been out alone.

"Hey, you OK?" asked Becker.

"Tired. I'm just tired."

His mobile range. "Oh, OK. Bilson's got something to show me. She found some pics online about those not-cat things. Later."

Online? That was Jess' territory, and she could never get him interested in anything online. Apparently, online pics were better if Bilson suggested them. Jess wiped tears away. He was totally in to Bilson.

Lunchtime, and there had been no anomalies, incursions, or Becker in Ops. He was clearly too taken with a certain gorgeous soldier.

Jess ate alone.

"That is the sorriest face I'm ever seen," said Vale. "I have to cheer you up," he said, sitting next to her."

Jess smiled. "Thank you, but its not possible."

"Not possible! Miss Parker, how dare you. I am the king of good times, funny jokes, and hilarious puns. I'll have you laughing in no time."

Becker walked toward the canteen, Bilson beside him. "Sorry to be pushing you so hard, but it's been a while since we've had someone join us who's a natural like you. You didn't even scoff at pre-coffee training! Those pics you found were great, and you're right we should study the animals more. Connor, and even Jess have been lecturing me about it. I guess three people are a little hard to ignore."

Bilson chuckled.

"I hate to gush, Sargent, but we can really use someone like you."

"Thank you, sir. Would it be inappropriate for a lower rank to treat her captain to lunch?"

"Not at all, but I'm a little worried about Jess. I thought I'd take her for Chinese. She gets so sensitive, and you and I have been so busy lately, I'm afraid she thinks I've been ignoring her."

"Oh, are you two dating?"

Becker smiled, uncomfortably. "Just friends," he said, quickly looking away.

Bilson smiled, and muttered under her breath, "good."

As they strolled into the canteen, Becker heard the unmistakable sound of Jess laughing. Immediately his eyes sought her out, and there she was laughing and smiling with Vale.

"She doesn't look too upset," said Bilson.

"No, she doesn't," said Becker. "Odd, too. I didn't think she was interested in him, or vice versa."

"So, you're free for lunch?"

Becker was hurt and mad. It was immature and childish, but he readily agreed to have lunch with Bilson.

Jess didn't notice them at first. "You're lying," she said. "Becker wouldn't do that. You might."

"What? I'd get drunk and run out of a house without my pants on, but he wouldn't? He's not God you know," said Vale, chuckling.

Jess blushed. "I know."

Vale smiled at her, but caught sight of Becker and Bilson obviously together. He looked worriedly at Jess.

"Hey, why don't we go spy on people with your set of monitors?"

Jess laughed, "Vale, we can't do that! What's got into you?" she asked. Then she saw Becker walking beside Bilson, carrying two trays. "Oh." she said. "Thanks, for trying, Vale. It was sweet of you to try cheer me up," she said, pecking him on the cheek. "Excuse me?"

Vale nodded, and Jess left to go to the ladies rest room to cry.

She didn't notice the look on Becker's face as he watched her kiss Vale's cheek. She also didn't see the death glare he gave Vale.

Vale did, and he smiled nervously. "What was I thinking? How in hell did I end up between those two? He's gonna kill me," he said out loud.

End of Chapter Two


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Bilson was having a great day. After lunch, Becker trusted her enough to let her roam the ARC without a babysitter. They had weapons training earlier, and he had praised her.

There was a weird conversation she'd witnessed between Vale and the Captain. It looked pretty tense, but ended OK. Whatever was going on seemed to be settled. Vale even made the Captain grin and take a fake swipe at him. She meant to ask Vale later what it was about.

Vale was nice, and handsome, and she'd probably like hanging out with the energetic, funny lieutenant, but it was the Captain that had her attention.

She couldn't stop thinking about him. He was gorgeous, disciplined, but kind. Jess was right; he was the best soldier she'd ever met. Bilson was so relieved that Becker only thought of Jess as a friend. She was fairly sure Jess wanted to be more. It was sad, she liked Jess, but was beginning to like Becker a whole lot more.

Another anomaly came that evening. It was a pristichampus, large prehistoric crocodile. Bilson had a close call, she was scanning brush by a small river, when the huge beast jumped out at her. Becker pulled her back before the croc could reach her, and Flowers EMD'd it.

Bilson sat with Captain on their way to the ARC, and was about to ask him if he wanted to go for coffee, when he sprinted away. Bilson decided the invite could wait, and she went to turn the EMD into Carly.

Becker strolled into ops, and right over to the ADD.

"Hey, Jess," said Becker.

"Hey. Nice work," she said flatly.

"Thanks. Are you OK? You seem a little, tense."

"Of course," she said with a forced smile.

"It's been hectic lately, but it was worth it. I think we've got a good addition to the ARC in Bill."

Jess looked up from the ADD. "Bill?"

"Yeah, that's the guys' nickname for Sargent Bilson."

"Oh, I see," she said, great. Now he was so familiar with her he was using a nickname.

"It's great to have a new soldier who's so capable. I've been running her ragged getting her set up. I've been spending all my time with her."

"I hadn't noticed," said Jess, in a mock happy voice.

Becker looked at her. "You're angry."

"I am not. Why would I be angry? You're allowed to spend your time any way and with anyone you want. Absolutely."

Becker could not help but grin. "Of course, there is a fringe benefit to all my time with Bill."

"I don't want to hear it," she said, suddenly realizing that she said it out loud.

Becker smirked. "Well, now that she's familiar with everything, she can do the work I really shouldn't have to do: taking care of gun checks, assisting Flowers with reports, and sparring with Vale. I can do more important stuff."

Jess huffed. "How wonderful for you, but if you don't mind, I'm very busy."

"Oh, right, sorry. Well let me do this one crucial thing, then I'll get out of your way."

Becker reached across and set six candy bars in front of Jess.

She stopped working, and looked at the chocolate, then at Becker.

"These are an apology for being so busy and for failing to give you chocolate every day this week. They're also just because I was thinking of you."

Jess blushed, then smiled. "You were thinking of me, really? What about, um, Bilson?"

"What about her? I told you, she's all set with her routine, and I know she can handle the job, so I don't have to shadow her anymore. I can focus on ...other things, you, for instance."

He smiled and she blushed. "I'd like that," she said.

Becker smirked. "You know you look good in green."

Jess looked confused. She was wearing pink.

"But you don't have to be envious of the new sergeant."

"I'm not."

"You were."

Jess scoffed, and looked at him with disdain, but Becker only smirked.

"Shut up."

Becker smirked. "We're even though. I was a little...concerned...about you and Vale."

"What? Why?" she asked, completely stunned.

Becker said, "Well, he did have you laughing, and you even kissed him."

"On the cheek, as a thank you, for cheering me up."

"So, then, you're not interested in the lieutenant?"

"Of course not. That's a silly idea," said Jess. "He's wonderful, and fit, and handsome," and she noticed a slight growl from Becker as she complemented Vale, "but I don't like him in that way."

"Good."

Jess smiled. "Yes, good. You're not interested, that way, in Bilson?"

"No."

"Good," said Jess with a smile.

"Yes, good," agreed Becker, smiling at her.

Bilson loved the ARC. It was fascinating working with the creatures. The staff was cool, the pay was great, and she had lots of adventure. She was also crazy smitten with a certain Captain.

Ever since the incident with parasaurolophus, she couldn't stop thinking about him. There was something damn sexy about a man who had no trouble with a woman saving him.

Becker was wonderful. He was sexy, kind, strong, a good leader, and funny. She had it bad for him.

She was looking for him to ask him if he'd like to go for coffee, but she wondered if that was to vague. She wanted to ask him out for real.

It was quitting time, and she strolled into the locker room. Jess was in there, but no one else. Bilson was glad. She really liked Jess and felt bad that they crushed on the same man. She really felt bad because Bilson was fairly sure the Captain did not return those feelings, at least for Jess. She hoped he returned them for her.

"Hi Jess."

"Oh, hi Bill."

Bilson smiled. "You heard about the nickname huh?"

"I love it," said Jess with a grin. "It means they've accepted you. That's no small feat. Congratulations."

"Thanks, I don't know how it happened, I mean I didn't do anything special."

Jess smiled. "That's even better. They like you for you then."

Jess went back to her locker, combing her hair and reapplying makeup. She hummed the whole time.

"You're happy. The last few days you seemed kind of down," said Bilson.

Jess grinned. "There was a stupid misunderstanding. It's sorted now."

"Good."

"Any plans for tonight?" asked Jess.

"I hope so. I have to check something first," said Bilson.

"I wish I had plans. Hey, if yours don't go through, here's my number. We can grab a bite."

"Sounds great," said Bilson. "Hopefully they will."

Jess nodded. "Good night."

"See you tomorrow Jess."

Bilson took her hair down, and pinned it at the sides with barrettes. She took off her uniform and changed. She had left a knee-length denim skirt in her locker, just in case she wanted to look girly leaving work. She put the short sleeved green sweater on that she had come to work in, but left the jeans she'd worn that morning in the locker.

She lightly brushed pink blush on, and a tiny hint of green eyeshadow over her eyelid. Finally, she lightly applied pink lipstick. She didn't want to look made up. She just did not want to look like a soldier when she asked Becker on a date.

She was scared. He was her superior. She had known him less than two weeks, and they had a good work relationship going. She realized that she was taking a huge risk, but she was a risk-taker, always had been. She couldn't just sit by and pine away for him in silence. If he didn't feel the same way, or thought it inappropriate than it was better to get it out now. They were both professionals, and if that was all they would ever be, should could take it, but she wanted to know that now.

Luckily, she caught him leaving the men's locker room.

Becker met her with surprise. He'd never seen her out of uniform. She looked beautiful.

"Hi," he said pleasantly.

"Hi," he said. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Would you like to go out, with me, for dinner, just the two us, you know, on a date?"

Becker was stunned. He had no idea she liked him, in that way. He'd also never been asked out by one of his command before.

"Um, I , uh," he stuttered nervously, and ended with a nervous chuckle.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I know its a little awkward, and we can forget this conversation ever happened if you want. I have no intention of interfering with your command or my job."

Becker smiled. "Good."

She smiled back. "I'm not subtle, Becker. As a woman in service, I can't be. I think your kind and decent and I like you."

Becker blushed.

"I want to ask you something, and I need an honest answer, and not as my superior."

"OK, ask," he said. She deserved that much.

"Do you like me?"

Becker laughed. "I thought it was going to be a hard question. Yes, I like you very much Bilson."

"It's Nicole."

Becker sighed. "No, I think it's better if we keep it Bilson."

Bilson caught her breath, but her face remained calm and firm. "I see. Fine, and I apologize, sir."

"Hey," said Becker quickly. "Don't apologize. I'm flattered. I'm not as comfortable as you in detaching my soldier self, in fact, I can't do it. I wish I could. I'd love to go out with you, but I can't. I'm your superior, and for me, that's all I can be. I am sorry. Just so you know, I've never had the inclination to go out with a subordinate before."

Bilson laughed. "Thank you sir. Now, I'm flattered. So, are we good?"

Becker smiled again. "You're amazing, Sargent Nicole Bilson. Yes, we are very good."

Bilson smiled. "I am disappointed," she said with a smirk.

Becker laughed. "I am sorry."

Bilson nodded, and left the ARC.

Becker leaned up against a wall and sighed. He really hoped everything would be OK between them. Being rejected was never easy.

"Becker? What's wrong? You look awful!"

"Thank you, Jess."

Jess chuckled. "Sorry, but you're obviously not OK. Can I help?"

"No. Thank you, though."

"Well, do you want to talk about it?"

Becker chuckled. "No, and I'm sorry, Jess, but I don't have the right."

.

Jess pondered this statement. "It's about someone else, isn't it? Is everyone OK? Did someone get hurt?" Jess was working herself into a panic.

Becker grabbed her shoulders, and smiled. "No, nothing like that. No one's hurt, well, I hope not."

Jess frowned. "You're confusing me, Becker."

Becker laughed. "Sorry, but the situation is confusing."

Jess looked at him. His cheeks were pink, his eyes held shock in them, and he was nervous.

"Oh, my gosh! Someone asked you out, and you said no, and now you're worried about them!"

Becker glared at her. "How in the heck did you do that?"

Jess laughed, then gave him a small hug. "Oh, it's OK, Becker."

Becker accepted the hug and shook his head. "I"m not discussing...anything with you."

She smiled kindly at him. "It isn't easy being the reject-or is it?"

He shook his head, and watched her. She didn't say anything, but kept giving him sympathetic looks, holding his hand, and patting his arm.

"I'm not discussing it with you, Jess."

She pouted. "Fine. I wasn't going to gossip, you know. I just thought, if I knew the girl, it is a girl, isn't it? Anyway, if I knew who it was, then I could help."

Just then Jess mobile rang. "Oh, it's Bilson."

Becker's eyes got wide, but Jess was looking at her phone, not him.

"Her plans must not have worked out. That's too bad, she..." Jess looked up and saw the uncomfortable look on his face, and how he was trying to avoid eye contact.

"Oh, my gosh! Her plans fell through, someone asked you out, and she obviously likes you. It was Bilson! She asked you out!"

"Jess, Drop it right now. I mean it. It doesn't concern you."

"You said no," Jess said, then her face broke out into a huge smile. "You said no," she repeated, but this time in a whisper.

Becker saw her reaction, and couldn't help but smile. "You _were_ jealous of her."

"I was not. I hope you didn't break her heart. You can be very mean, you know."

Becker smirked. "Why's she calling you?"

"Oh, I asked her earlier if she wanted to go for a bite to eat," she said. "I'm texting her back. You want to come along?" she said with a smirk.

"_I'm mean?"_

Jess smiled. "OK, all set. Us girls are going out for fish and chips. I just hope I can console her."

Becker did not appreciate her tone or that smirk. "What are you going to say?"

"Nothing, don't worry, honestly. I'm very tactful. I'll just tell her how she lucked out because you're a total creep."

"Thanks."

Jess giggled.

"I think you're a little too happy about this, Miss Parker. Why are you so relieved that I said no?"

Jess' eyes grew wide. "I'm not. It would just be weird, you two going out. It would affect your men. The whole ARC would be disrupted."

Becker smirked. "You're right. I should say something to Lester about employee fraternization."

"Don't you dare."

He laughed. "Well, have a good time."

"We will," she said, as she walked away, she looked over her shoulder at him with a teasing smile.

"Seriously, Jess. What are you going to talk about?"

End of Chapter Three


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Becker had nothing to worry about. He didn't even come up in conversation. Jess and Bilson discovered that they had the same taste in music, books, clothing, and most importantly, shoes.

"I just wish we were the same size," said Jess, the next morning at the ADD.

Bilson, looking like a soldier, hair behind her back, no makeup, combat boots, and black uniform, smiled. "That would be too perfect."

"Not that I'd ever borrow those," said Jess, pointing to her boots.

"No? Come on, Jess. Surely you could rock the soldier look."

"Of course I could," said Jess, "but why would I want to, ugh."

"It looks good on some of the guys, though," said Bilson.

Jess smirked, "no comment, Nicole."

Becker strolled in, and was hit by the sight of the women together. He almost gave in to panic. They were standing there, the woman he recently rejected and the woman he shouldn't care for as much as he did.

"Ladies," he said coolly.

"Captain," they said in unison, making him shudder.

"What's happening with the anomalies?"

"Nothing," said Jess. "All is quiet."

"Oh, then in that case, why are you hanging around the ADD, Sargent?"

Bilson smiled. "See you later, Jess."

"K. Bye Nicole," she said. Then she rolled her eyes at Becker. "Insecure much?"

Becker smiled. "Only when it involves you, Miss Parker. You scare me."

Jess giggled. "If I may, Captain, I'd like to report that all is well. I'm fine, Sargent Nicole is fine, and everything is fine. How are you?"

Becker chuckled. "I'm fine."

"Yay!" she cried, with a little clap.

Unfortunately, the anomalies didn't stay fine. Seconds after their conversation, Becker and Jess were interrupted by the anomaly alert.

"It's in the ARC, Becker. Just outside hydroponics. Nothing coming through, wait. A whole bunch of bird-like things just jumped through."

Two lab techs walked down the corridor. They stopped, wondering what to do. They could easily turn around, but were unsure of the animals. The female tech turned to run, but unfortunately, it was the quiet, still male that they attacked.

Four of the creatures jumped on him, biting and clawing. The female tech screamed, then panic took over and she broke out running.

In ops, Becker and Jess watched as dozens more of the creatures jumped in.

"Sealing off the area," said Jess. "Alerting teams, and medical."

"Bilson's on her way. I want her here, guarding you and the ADD."

Jess smiled. "I'll be fine Becker. Go."

Becker and his men ran down the corridor.

They saw a crumpled body lying before the anomaly. The poor tech lay in his own blood, dozens of deep bites all over, his face a twisted mask of fear and pain.

"He's dead," said Abby, kneeling beside the body.

"There's no sign of the dinosaurs," said Matt. "Jess is trying to locate them."

Becker watched as Connor shut the anomaly. "Took forever," he said. "The little terrors kept jumping through."

In his ear, he heard Jess, "I've locked down the other half of the ARC, but they're nearly at the canteen. Hurry."

They tore off for the canteen.

Bernie was serving breakfast when strange, frightening growls came closer and closer. Alarmed, he gathered everyone back into the kitchen.

Bernie peeked out, watching as a flock of small creatures, each one about three feet tall, covered with feathers, and standing on its hind feet, swarmed the canteen. They jumped on the tables, devouring the uneaten food. They knocked over chairs, tables, and anything. Then they descended on the counter, attacking the pans of breakfast food like piranhas.

Then, to Bernie's horror, they turned their attention toward the kitchen.

"Bernie!" yelled his sous chef, Kim, "Jess is on the phone. She says the soldiers are nearly here."

"Everyone in the freezer," said Bernie.

Bernie grabbed meat from the refrigerator, and ripped them open and threw them by the kitchen door.

"Bernie!"

"Get inside Kim. I'm coming."

He grabbed all the meat he could and dumped it in the pile by the door. He threw all the ready food in the kitchen into the heap by the door. He then grabbed all the carts, movable counter islands, and anything else he could move and made a sort of barricade between the door and the freezer.

Finally, he grabbed the emergency comms from a drawer.

"Miss Parker?"

"I read you Bernie. I have you and the creatures on monitor. They're trying to get the door open. Be calm. Becker's almost there."

"Jess, how about the door at the other end of the kitchen. Is it clear?"

"I'm afraid not. Hold on Bernie."

Bernie went into the freezer, pulling the door nearly shut. He watched the doors fly open, and about twenty creatures jump through. However, they were distracted by the food Bernie left by the door. He knew it wouldn't last long.

"Bernie," said Jess, "Becker's arrived. Hang on."

Bernie heard the zaps of the EMDs, and the screams of the dinosaurs. Soon, he heard his name.

"Bernie?"

"Captain?"

"It's clear Bernie," said Becker. Then he saw Becker and his men cross the kitchen. "You alright?"

"Yes, we are. A little cold perhaps, but we are fine."

Becker nodded. "You did good, Bernie. Brilliant in fact," he said, patting the chef on the shoulder. "We needed that distraction."

Bernie smiled. "I'll leave fighting monsters to you, though, Captain."

Becker chuckled. "Thompson stay with Bernie and the others. Kent, guard the dinosaurs until recovery collects them for transfer through the anomaly. The rest of you with me."

Becker approached the other door.

"Careful, Becker," said Jess. "There are four creatures right outside. I'm afraid there are two more casualties. The creatures are staying by the victims. I'd rather not go into the details," she said shuddering at the carnage on her screen.

"Understood," said Becker.

Carefully, he and Flowers took opposite sides of the door.

The dinosaurs were busy with their activity, that they were caught by surprise as Becker kicked the door open. All the soldiers, from both sides of the door, opened fire. Instantly, the four dinosaurs were unconscious.

"Jess, are we clear?"

"Yes, Becker. There are more though, between the hydroponic bay and research."

"That's awful close to you, Jess," said Becker.

"We're fine," said Jess. "I have to keep monitoring."

"Bilson, you there?" asked Becker.

"Yes sir. All's quiet, sir."

"Stay alert."

"Yes, sir."

Becker and his men took one corridor, towards research leading ultimately to Ops. Matt and the team took the other corridor, past hydroponics leading towards the car garage.

Becker approached the dinosaurs. They leaped among the bookcases and computers, some were trying to get into a closet. Becker motioned to Vale who crept up on the dinosaurs on the bookcases. Flowers was sent, crawling, to surprise the ones among the computers. Becker walked straight toward the closet. On signal, all three opened fire.

The dinosaurs dropped easily. Becker opened the door to the closet.

"Everyone all right?"

"Yes, thank you Becker," said one of the researchers. There were six people crammed into the closet.

"Jess, anymore?"

"Matt took down about ten in the car park. I don't see anymore. Wait."

At the same time Jess and Becker were talking, Bilson heard a noise.

"There outside Ops," said Jess.

Bilson got on the comm. "There's at least three of them, sir."

"Get out, now!"

Jess, however, didn't move. "I have to scan," she said. "They're might be more, and you won't know where. They can't get out into the city."

"Jess, we have to go," said Bilson.

"Get out of there!" cried Becker.

"No," said Jess. "Ha! See I was right, there are more. Matt, they're inside a 4x4 by the checkpoint."

Jess heard a car alarm go off.

"Nice catch, Jess," said Matt.

"There are two more, they're about to swarm the check point. Hurry!"

"Security station here. Permission to open fire?"

"Do it!" yelled Matt.

Jess heard EMD zaps, yelling over the comms, and Becker's continual pleas for her to leave.

Bilson grabbed her arm. Jess heard a very close, scary howl. She looked up to see a flash of feathers, then she felt a stabbing pain, and was pushed down.

"Jess!" screamed Bilson. "We have an incursion!"

Becker and his men ran as fast as they could. As they neared Ops they ran into four more, zapping them instantly. Inside, Bilson was shooting. She was pitted against three of them. As soon as she aimed, they zipped away.

Jess lay on the floor, a dinosaur biting and clawing her. Becker ran over to Jess. He quickly shot the dinosaur, and took in the sight of three more unconscious on the floor. Flowers, Vale, and the other soldiers joined in with Bilson, and quickly Ops was secure.

"Oh, god, Jess. She's losing a lot of blood. Hang in there, Jess. You're OK. You're going to be fine," said Becker, holding on to a horrible wound on her neck. "I'm not leaving you. Stay with me, Jess. Please."

"We need a medic to Ops, immediately," said Flowers.

"You're going to be fine, Jess. Hang on," said Becker. Jess' eyes stayed on him. He smiled, and kept hold of the wound. "You're fine. I'm here. I'm not leaving you."

Jess closed her eyes.

"Jess! Stay with me, please."

The medics arrived, taking over. Becker took a few seconds, staring at her, then he shook himself.

"Right. Status. Matt, do you copy?"

"Yeah. How's Jess?"

"She's with the medics. Are we secure?"

"I think so. We're pushing the dinosaurs through the anomaly. They're sinovenators, or close relatives, by the way."

"I need a tech up here," said Becker. "Someone needs to monitor the ARC and the ADD."

"I'll take over, Captain," said Epstein, a mid-twenties, dark haired man, wearing thick glasses.

"Good. I need you to go over the ARC completely. We need to make sure we got them all."

"Yes sir," said Epstein, sitting in Jess' seat.

Becker sent his men around the ARC, but no more dinosaurs were found. Lester was called, and he headed back to the ARC from a meeting with the minister.

The dinosaurs were all sent back, the three bodies sent to the morgue, the anomaly closed until it faded, and the ARC was officially secure.

Becker did his job, but his heart and mind were in the medical section.

End of Chapter four


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Bilson waited alone, away from the others. Connor and Abby held hands, Matt held Emily in his arms, and Lester sat beside Becker, but neither one moved.

Finally a doctor came in. Everyone immediately jumped up.

"She was very lucky. The bite slightly damaged the wall to the carotid artery, but the artery itself was undamaged or disrupted. She lost a lot of blood, but she should be fine after the transfusions. The other bites and scratches were minor. She should be fine."

"Thank you," said Lester.

"Can we see her?" asked Becker.

Bilson noted how frantic Becker was.

"For a short while."

There was no discussion. Becker was the first one in. Bilson was taken aback, surely her roommates would be desperate to see her, but no. No one not even, Abby Maitland looked more desperate than Becker.

Inside the ICU, Jess looked pale and tiny. Becker cautiously approached, and took her hand. She was asleep.

Becker smiled. "Hey, you're going to be fine. Everyone's fine. The ARC is secure. Thanks to you, but I wish you'd listen when I tell you to leave." He sighed again, and a few tears escaped. "You have to be OK, Jess. I need you to be OK."

Becker sat quietly, holding her hand for a few minutes. Finally, a nurse appeared, his cue to let someone else in. Becker leaned over Jess and kissed her forehead.

"Take care of her," he said softly to the nurse.

She patted his shoulder. "I will. I promise," she said with a sweet smile.

Becker sat next to Bilson, as Abby went in with Jess.

"I'm sorry," Bilson said quietly.

"It wasn't your fault," said Becker. "You kept her from getting hurt worse."

"You fought off several of those things," whispered Matt. "Thanks to you we don't have four casualties in the morgue."

Bilson nodded. She noticed that Becker had gone white. He looked ill. Then he got up and walked toward the back. Connor went over to him, and so did Emily. There were whispers, and Connor put his arm around Becker. Connor said something, and Becker nodded. Connor then patted his shoulder and sat down. Emily still stood with Becker. She even hugged him at one point.

Finally, Emily sat back with Matt and Becker sat back down beside Bilson Becker masked it well, but he couldn't hide all traces of his concern. Bilson could see he'd been crying.

Maybe Jess meant more to him than Bilson had thought.

It was late and most everyone had left, but Becker would not. He ordered Bilson to go home and rest several times, but he didn't fight her when she hadn't. Finally, they were told they could go back and see Jess again.

Becker went first. He was in there a long time, and Bilson wondered if he was OK. She went to check, and found the room. Jess was asleep, and Becker held her hand. Several times, he leaned over and stroked Jess' hair or cheek. He kissed her hand and rubbed it between his hands. Finally, Bilson heard him say something.

"I need you, Jess. Please wake up. I want you rambling incoherently, and wearing ridiculous high heels, and eating piles of chocolate." He chuckled. "I want you being you, Jess, and soon."

As Bilson watched, she was sure that Jess meant more to him than Becker had said. He fancied her, a lot.

Bilson decided not to see Jess. She was still very concerned, but now it all felt awkward. She left a message for Becker with the nurses that she had gone home to rest, and also asked how Jess was doing. The nurses were very positive. Jess would be fine.

A hour later, Becker was still beside her. When she woke up his hand held hers, and he was smiling at her.

"What happened?"

"You disobeyed orders, again," said Becker. "You saved the city from getting new residents, the carnivorous kind, but you put yourself in danger."

"How's Nicole?"

"Not a scratch. She saved your life."

Jess smiled. "That was kind of her. How long have you been here?"

"For as long as they'd let me," he said.

"Oh, that's sweet," she said.

"Jess, don't ever scare me that badly again."

"You were scared?"

"More than I've ever been."

Jess smiled. "I'm sorry."

"I forgive you," he said.

Jess smiled, and Becker took her hand.

The next few days, Becker was rarely seen. Flowers or Vale took charge, but Becker was apparently up to date with what was going on. Luckily, there wasn't much. The anomalies and creatures were quiet.

Bilson had not been in to see Jess, but sent word with Vale, Flowers, or Carlson that she was thinking of her.

She was. She was so relieved that Jess was OK, but she couldn't help but feel jealous of Jess and Becker. Bilson was confused too. Jess and Becker obviously liked each other, so why the heck weren't they together?

On the third day after the attack, Becker was in the armory when Bilson walked in.

"Hi," she said.

Becker grinned.

"How's Jess?" asked Bilson.

"Doing well. Hopefully she'll be released tomorrow," said Becker.

"That's good," said Bilson.

"She's been asking about you. You should go see her Bill."

"I will. I've been busy."

Becker grinned slightly. "Yeah, that's not a very good excuse. She's sensitive, Bilson. She thinks you're avoiding her."

"I'm not," she said, but her tone was weak.

"What's going on?" asked Becker.

Bilson sighed. "I'm not sure. I don't know what I could have done differently, except physically pull her out of Ops. She insisted on staying and it sounded important. It turned out it was, and she kept the things from getting out. I...I don't understand why, but I feel guilty."

"This is a hard job, Sargent. The hardest part is that you do what you've been trained to do, but still things go wrong. You acted to the best of your ability, and someone still got hurt. It's hard to live with, believe me, I know."

Bilson was quiet. "Thank you," she said finally. "It won't help though," she added with a smile.

Becker smiled back. "Go see her, please."

Bilson nodded. "I will. Sir? You're very fond of Jess, aren't you?"

Becker didn't react. 

"Captain, forgive me, but what is with you two?'

"What do mean?'

Bilson sighed. "It's none of my business, except you led me to believe you turned me down because of the job, not because of Jess."

Becker turned away, opening an EMD case, and checking the gun.

"I don't wish to discuss it, Sargent."

"Okay. Fine."

Bilson made way to move out of the armory then turned. "It's obvious. You're both stuck on each other."

Becker didn't look up. "Not your business."

"No. It isn't," said Bilson, and left.

Later, she joined Vale and Carlson in the canteen.

"It's so stupid," said Bison to Vale and Carlson. "You see it, don't you? I mean I didn't notice right away. I was...distracted."

Vale smirked. He suspected Bilson had a crush on the Captain.

"But it is obvious, right?

"Oh, yeah," said Vale. "The captain's got it bad for her, and she practically worships him."

"So why don't they do anything about it?"

"They're stupid," said Carlson, dunking his scone in tea.

Vale smirked. "You gonna tell the Cap that?"

"No," said Carlson. "Anyway, they both know it."

"But why..."

"Let it go Bill. It'll make you crazy. Just let them be," cautioned Vale.

"Yeah, don't push the Cap, I like having you around. Finally, a soldier prettier than Vale," said Carlson.

"Hey! She isn't prettier," said Vale, flashing that oh, so pretty smile.

Late that afternoon, Bilson knocked on Jess' room in medical.

"Come in," said a happy voice.

Bilson grinned. "You don't sound like a maul victim."

"Nicole! Finally! Where have you been? I've been aching to thank you."

Nicole took the seat beside the bed. "Thank me? For what? I should have dragged your butt out of there before those creatures jumped you."

"Nicole, you kept them off me. Even the doctors were amazed I was still alive. Those things we're fast, and if you hadn't been there, I'd be dead. So, thank you." She smiled an honest, thankful smile.

Nicole shook head. "I just kept thinking that you shouldn't have been there. My orders were to get you out."

"My orders were to monitor creature activity and do what I could from my station, to keep them from the general population. I did that, unfortunately my orders conflicted with yours. You did what you could. I'm small but stubborn," she said with a big grin.

Nicole laughed. "Well, I think I need to say this, and then maybe I can feel better."

"Say what?"

"I'm sorry, Jess."

Jess scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Apology not excepted, because apology not necessary. You SAVED me, stupid!"

Nicole laughed again. "So, Becker says maybe you'll be free tomorrow."

"Oh, no more maybes. It's definite. I'm going home! One more night, and then I am free."

"Great. Do you need a ride?"

"Aw..You're so sweet. Everyone is so sweet. I've been offered rides by so many people, but Becker asked first."

Bilson smirked.

"What?" asked Jess.

"I didn't see it, at first, but it's come to my attention, that the captain, how do I put this? He _adores_ you."

"Stop it."

"Why didn't you tell me? You knew I had a crush on him. Thank God I didn't gush on and on about him the night you and me went out."

"I was a little worried, that you would, and it would get...awkward."

"I should be mad at you."

"Why? So, we both have crushes on the same guy. Happens all the time."

"No, Jess. You have more than a crush. Mine's a crush, because I'm not heart-broken. Yeah, I was shattered when I saw how he acted when you were hurt, but I got over it pretty quickly. I still, you know, like him, but if I was in love, like you are, I wouldn't be here with you. I'd be with pretty soldier boy."

Jess was quiet. "I...He doesn't..." 

"Don't even try to tell me he isn't hooked. Jess, the man was a wreck. He would have died, honestly died, if you didn't make it."

Jess sat still. After a few minutes she said, "So, you think you're over pretty soldier boy, huh?"

Bilson laughed. "I didn't say I'm completely over him, and don't change the subject to me."

Jess smiled. A knock came, and Becker poked his head in.

'Speak of the devil,' thought Bilson.

"Hi," said Jess. Her face immediately lit up, and she got a dreamy look in her eyes.

Becker didn't seem to notice Bilson. "Hi yourself. The nurses tried to get these. I hope you appreciate the danger I go through for you." He handed her about ten chocolate bars.

"Goody!" cried Jess. "Thank you. Would you like some, Nicole?"

"Oh, hi," said Becker to Bilson.

"Yeah, I'm here too," she said dryly, shaking her head. "And you both are stupid. Get some rest, Jess. I promise I'll call you tomorrow."

"You don't have to leave," said Becker. Behind him, chocolate in her mouth, Jess shook her head in agreement.

Bilson chuckled. "Right. I'm not stupid. Goodnight."

End of Chapter Five


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The next day, Jess sat happily at the flower-covered, teddy bear laden, chocolate -strewn ADD.

"Some one's popular," said Becker. "I'm sorry, Jess, but I have to check the cards on all of these, for security purposes."

Jess giggled. "They're from everybody. The roses are Lester, the Lilies are Matt and Emily, Abby and Connor sent the pink daisies and half the chocolate. Let's see? Oh, your soldiers sent the teddy bears, and the attendants in the car garage sent the rest of the chocolate. Bernie's gift, decadent fudge and triple choclate brownies are locked in my desk."

"Locked?"

"Oh yeah. They're too precious. I've ate half the fudge and three-fourths of the brownies, and he only gave them to me about half an hour ago."

Becker chuckled. "You're going to end up in medical again."

"Maybe, but this time I'll enjoy the reason why."

"So, why aren't you at home?"

"Lester can't run the place without me, Becker. I'm surprised at your question, frankly. The ARC is barely still standing."

Again, Becker chuckled. "So, does that mean you're up to dinner tonight?"

Jess heart stopped. She looked at him. He rose his eyebrow in that sexy way. She smiled.

"Are you asking me, or are you setting me up with a raptor or something?"

"I'm asking. Would you like to have dinner with me?"

"Let me think. Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes," she threatened to keep saying yes, but Becker intervened.

He gently pulled her up to him, then with a slight pause to give her time to squirm free if she wanted, he gently kissed her. A few seconds later, he pulled back.

Jess smiled, put her arms around his neck, and leaned back in. They kissed longer, harder, and with passion. Finally, they pulled apart, and Jess laid her head on his shoulders.

"You're right," she said. "I am going to end up back in medical."

Becker smirked, and repeated her earlier words. "At least you'll enjoy the reason why."

Jess giggled. "Very much," and she kissed him again.

They didn't hear Flowers, Vale, and Bilson.

Flowers, turned quickly away.

So did Bilson.

She was surprised that she wasn't more upset. It hurt a little, but she liked both of them, and it was clear they were in love. Still, she always had supposed that if she ever found the man she fancied with someone else, that she'd feel horrible, or want to tear the other woman's eyes out. She didn't. She just felt a little ping of pain in her stomach.

Vale smiled, and said, "Sorry, sir, but we got a call from Lester of an incursion. Seems there's a pair of deadly love birds, and Lester's terrified they'll spread some kind of fraternization disease."

Flowers smacked him on the back of his head.

Jess giggled, burying her head in Becker's chest.

"Someone just volunteered for clean-up duty," said Flowers.

Vale just smirked.

"What do you want?" asked Becker, with a less than patient tone.

Bilson grimaced, and Vale made a face, but Flowers said calmly, "Carlson has an issue with Anderson and the EMDs, and it looks like its going to come to blows this time."

"Carly's gonna kill him," said Vale.

"Why?" asked Jess.

"Anderson's trying to ship the real guns out, again," said Flowers.

"Sorry, Jess. I need to go and help Carly beat sense into Matt."

"It's OK. I'll call you, is that OK?"

Becker smirked. "If you don't, I'll call you." He kissed her.

"Let's go," said Becker, running.

Bilson started after, but smiled at Jess.

Jess looked embarrassed, but Bilson reassured her. "It's OK. At least you're not dancing around each other anymore. I better go help your new boyfriend. I'll call you later too."

"K," said Jess with a smile.

Bilson left.

Jess sat down at a table in the canteen.

"Um, Jess, did you forget something, like your lunch?" asked sous-chef Kim.

Jess giggled. "No, I'm waiting for someone." Then she leaned over, closer to Kim and said, "I'm waiting for my boyfriend." She was giddy. "I can't stop saying that: my boyfriend."

Kim laughed. "So, he's meeting you? I get to meet him?"

Jess smiled and nodded.

"You're too happy, Jess," said Kim.

Jess laughed, and then she began jumping in her seat. "There he is," she whispered.

Kim looked over. "I only see Captain Becker."

Jess giggled, and said, "I know!"

Kim's eyes grew wide. "Really? You're not joking. You and the Captain?"

Becker gently grabbed Jess, bending her head backwards, and kissed her. "She and the Captain," he said.

"Finally!" cried Kim. "Bernie! Get over here!"

Jess giggled, and Becker buried his face in her shoulder.

"It's your own fault, for taking so long," said Kim to the Captain.

"What's wrong?" asked Bernie.

Kim pushed Bernie in front of the table. "Becker and Jess have some news."

"Oh? Good news?"

"Yes," said Jess, beaming. "The captain and I are..." 

"Dying of mortification," said Becker.

"I'm not, Becker," said Jess.

Becker laughed. "What the two lovely women here are trying to tell you, Bernie, is I've finally wised up and asked Jess if she'd like to ….date."

"And you let him down easily did you?" asked Bernie with a smirk.

Everyone laughed.

Jess said, "Not in the slightest. I told him to kiss his freedom goodbye, cause he's doomed to be mine forever."

"You know," said Becker, "that doesn't sound so bad."

Jess smiled, and they leaned in for a long kiss.

Kim raised an eyebrow, but Bernie just said, "Honeymoon phase. Get used to it. They'll be sickening sweet for a while."

"I suppose its better than being stupidly oblivious," said Kim.

"Much better," said Bernie. "If they don't order soon, just pick something and put it in front of them. They won't know what they're eating anyway."

Kim laughed, but ended up having to do just that.

"Bernie, they didn't pay," said Kim.

"Oh, just put it on their tabs."

"No one has a tab."

"Start one for them, we'll be billing them for months, maybe longer," said Bernie, chuckling.

Kim just laughed. They watched the new couple, and it seemed Bernie was right. They barely ate, smiling, laughing, and flirting with each other. Occasionally, they put something in their mouths, but didn't seem to care about it. It was quite amusing to the canteen staff.

"Ew," said Vale. "That isn't the Captain I've known and feared."

Vale, Flowers, and Bilson had just arrived for lunch.

Flowers laughed. "I think it's great."

"So do I," said Vale. "It's just...nauseating."

"So you don't want lunch, Lieutenant?" asked Kim.

"Oh, no. I didn't say that. Load me up with...um, the steak'n kidney pie looks good."

"Hey, let's test how gone they are," said Bilson. "Vale, go steal the chocolate bar by Jess."

Vale smirked, picked up his tray, and walked beside Jess.

"No! I was kidding. Vale!" Bilson tried to yell, but was afraid, so it came out loudly whispered.

"I can't look," said Flowers. "Jess defending chocolate is worse than anything I've ever fought. Ever."

Kim chuckled. "Flowers look."

Flowers turned around to see Vale standing behind Jess, holding a chocolate bar, triumphantly smiling.

"Dang! They are gone," said Flowers.

"I wouldn't have believed it, but I saw it with my own eyes," said Bernie.

Bilson smiled. "They're sweet. Vale's giving back the chocolate though."

It was too late, Vale had opened it and was happily eating his plunder.

"You're horrible," said Bilson.

"They owe us. They're going to be awful for a while. I'm just building up my energy to deal with them" said Vale. He looked at Bilson. "Are you OK with..." and he nodded in the couple's direction.

"Yeah. I'm surprised, but I'm handling it pretty well."

"You know why don't you?" asked Vale.

Yes, I know why," she said. "It's because I'm genuinely fond of them both, and I recognize that what they have is real, and I'm honestly happy for them."

Vale scoffed. "That's not why."

Bilson looked confused, "Of course it is."

"Nope. You're OK with it, because you know you've still got a chance at me."

Bilson chuckled, at Vale's stupid smirk. "I guess that's the real reason Vale."

"Hey," said Jess suddenly. "Where's my chocolate?"

The End


End file.
